Mood Swing
by Dawn96
Summary: Lily has her mood swings in the dead of the night, and James has to suffer through them...


********

Mood Swing

****

**A/N: Very very very long time since i updated anything! Anywho! My exams are coming soon- 23rd May!- and i shall disappear off the face of the earth once again :( Anywho, with the time being, we must enjoy freedom! **

The night was silent. Nothing but nature's creek-creek-creek, the rustling leaves and the owl's hoots. A small cottage, surrounded by oaks and maples, lay in the midst of nature's wild. The lights were out in every window, and the creaks of the shutters left open was the only sound from the house itself. Deep inside the lonely dwelling, through the halls of thick carpet, through the old bookshelves and plump cushions- through the locked doors…

"James- James!" Lily whispered harshly, jabbing her husband hard on the chest.

James groaned in his sleep and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Huh- wha-"

"You're hogging all the space, move over!" she said harshly.

James looked at her, bleary-eyed, before throwing himself back on his pillow with a loud snore.

"James!" she screeched.

And before he knew it, James Potter, Quidditch-Star-Extraordinaire, Head-Boy of the best school of Wizardry, most influential man known, found himself face first on the wooden floor. Ok, this was one time too many-

"Lily-"

"Lily nothing- I'm tired, I'm sick, I'm exhausted and I need my sleep- and I cannot get it with you sprawling around the bed!" she huffed.

"I was not sprawling!" he insisted, kneeling as he looked at his wife.

Her cheeks were tainted slightly pink through the moonlight, and her hair glowed in radiance. As tired as she looked- as angry and as annoyed- she still was beautiful to him. He put a hand on her forehead, and brushed away her fringe with a nostalgic smile. She looked at him pointedly with her glowing green eyes.

"Are you trying to be romantic?" she said flatly.

"Ruin the moment will you," he sighed and stood up, making his way to the other side of the bed.

Lily huffed and hugged her covers to her chest, tears starting to pour out of her eyes. James looked at her before sighing and crawling towards her with his arm outstretched. Lily pushed herself off her pillows and leant into his arms while sobbing like no tomorrow.

"I'm so… sorry-" she sobbed. "I don't know- what's gotten into me-"

"It's alright Lily-" he said, feeling a bit happy that she had started to soften up. "No need to apologize-" "Who said I was apologizing to you?" her voice was suddenly sharp and accusing.

She pushed away from him forcefully, glaring at him with her eyes like silts. James looked at her, his expression baffled.

"Oh, don't you look at me like that!" Lily yelled at him.

"What?" James said incredulously.

"See- you always do that! Just stop-" she pushed him- almost too strongly- that he fell of the bed once again. "Just fall off the bed, like you always do!"

"Lily- what are you talking about-"

"James! I've had enough! Alright- I'm sick, I'm tired-"

"-and exhausted, I know!" he said, annoyed by her moods, as he picked himself up.

Almost immediately, he wished he never said that.

"Go and mock me- you arrogant buffoon! You never appreciate- you big-headed toerag! I cook, I clean, I do everything in this darn house and do I go appreciated? NO! Do I get a thank you? NO-"

"I do say thank you!"

"Out! I do not want to see you in this room AGAIN! Now out!" Lily screamed, pushing her husband out the room, and finally ending it with a-

_SLAM!_

James looked at the door with wide eyes, his mouth hung open.

"And close your mouth- you look like an ape!" she screamed.

He immediately locked it, and glared at the door. Love of his life, or not the love of his life, he was ready to give her a piece of his mind- but, he had to remind himself that she was going through a tough phase, so, he counted till ten to calm himself. He felt calmer already- his irritation was flowing away before-

The door banged open again, showing a very disheveled looking Lily, who's hair radiated the anger she shown on her face.

"You don't even care! You insensitive prick!" with that, she slammed the door again.

James gaped at the door. That's it! With his eyes in a glare, his mouth set, he pulled up the cuffs of his sleeves, and took a deep breath-

* * *

*Over at the neighbours house*

* * *

An elderly couple lay wide awake in bed. They stared aimlessly at the ceiling above them, their faces pale and blank. A screaming match was taking place outside- the voices were so loud they boy jolted from their sleep.

"It's those Potters again," the lady sighed.

"When will that lady give birth and give us a break?" the old man growled.

**  
****AN: Review. Review. Review.**AN: Review. Review. Review.


End file.
